To the end and back
by Madame President
Summary: Jakotsu, was always an outcast, bankotsu could never admit the truth, espically to himself, yet their love has endured to the end of their first lives and is now reincarnated in one of the most desprate enviornments they could imagine, middle school. yaoi
1. meet jakotsu

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or jakotsu or any thing affiliated. If I did I wouldn't be sitting at my computer in queens.

Note: shameless self-insertion under a different name. Fear not, I'm only a friend

I'm gay. I think I've always known that, if I didn't I at least knew I was different. While the other boys wanted to play with cars I wanted to play house. I liked to dress up as a princess instead of a fire fighter. And while the other boys blushed while glancing at the girls I was glancing at them. It sure as hell wasn't easy.

I was born in Japan but, until I was eleven I was raised in upstate New York. Then we moved out of Jesus land where I was an unnatural faggot to Astoria, the most diverse neighborhood in queens which is the most diverse borough in New York City, which is the most diverse city in the world. I suppose it was better but, the kids in the schools here are a lot nastier. They seem to grow up a lot faster. The kids in my class are saying things the kids in my old town didn't say until they were fifteen. Today is my first day of seventh grade, I'm twelve.

_O.K. Jakotsu don't panic. It can't be all that different from Windam, can it?_

"Hello" the teacher says, "my name is Ms. Zorba I'm your home room teacher. I understand a lot of you know each other from 611 last year but we should introduce ourselves for those who don't know. So lets go around and give our names, the country our parents are from, and our favorite band"

Since no one indicates having any desire to start Ms. Nikkolopolis points to a slutty looking girl and says "Maria, how about you start."

"My name is Maria, my parents are from Greece and I like Fergie"

Several girls of the same make follow. I begin to day dream until the wave of pink is over. Now some plain boys talk about liking red and p-diddy.

Now a girl with purple hair and an expression of practiced exasperation begins to speak. " My name is Miatka, my friends call me Mia. I'm Japanese My favorite band is Green Day."

_At least she isn't exactly the same as the others. She seems almost decent, though looks can be deceiving._

Another four children go by and then I see him. Oh my god, he's beautiful. He has a long braid going down his slender back and stunning blue eyes.

_I must have died and gone to heaven. Or hell if he hates me._

"My name's Bankotsu, my parents are from Japan and I like The Ramones."

_That voice it's positively musical. Oh god let him be gay, please let him be gay!_

Ten more students go by and now it's my turn.

" My name is Jakotsu, I'm from Japan and I like the beetles" my voice is barely a whisper. I silently pray that he doesn't notice or that I don't sound as week to him as I do to me.

I am seated next to Mia. We inhabit the two seats in the last row closest to the window. Bankotsu sits three seats in front of Mia the girls in pink are scattered in groups of two and three around the class twittering excitedly. Mia lounges doodling in her notebook. She looks up at me and grins.

"Jakotsu, right" she extends a hand.

"Yeah, and you're Mia" I reply taking it.

"You're new, aren't you?" she asks.

"Yeah, can you show me around"

"Would if I could. I'm new too" she answers in an unconcerned voice.

_Diffidently seams like a nice kid I hope she stays that way._

After hours of being shuttled between classes the lunch bell finally rings. I follow the mass of children down the stairs to a slightly cavernous room. Upon being seated silence takes the room. I give Mia a quizzical look and she shrugs. After a few seconds our side of the room begins to applaud and the chatter begins.

In a slightly too loud voice maria begins.

"that new kid jakotsu looks like a total fag."

"I so totally know"

"as long he stays away from that Bankotsu, he's so hot"

'yeah, as long as he stays away from the cute ones we won't have our boy friends beet him up… not"

they laugh like it's the funniest thing in the world. Suddenly mia throws an arm around me and laughs hysterically.

"Jakotsu, dude, LOL! Dude you're frickin' awesome! You are so totally right, of course, that Maria is a total slut!"

the clique stops talking and looks at us.

"excuse me" Maria says.

"yeah"

"what did you just say about me?"

this time I answer.

"I said that you're a total slut, I forgot to mention that you're also a bitch"

maria looks dumbfounded.

"dude" mia wispers "awesomeness"

Review and I'll give u a cookie, or a piece of sesshomaru's fluff!

Updates on mondays


	2. in the wise words of bankotsu

Disclaimer: look, you know inuyasha isn't mine, please don't rub it in.

A/N shameless self insertion, fear not I'm only a friend

The boys are talking about me.

"yeah that new guy bankotsu. Seems like a bit of a fag."

"you do know that I can here you, right" I say.

"oh. Um sorry.." some of the boys look slightly abashed. We all fall silent. There seems to be some argument going on at the girl's table. The girl with purple hair seems to be on the same side as jakotsu and they are both insulting the girls in pink. I don't know any of the names except for jakotsu, which I try to convince my self is just because our names are similar and not in any relation to the fact that my eyes are deffinently not flicking to his face, that truly angelic face, every few seconds.

No stop bankotsu we have already been here before and you know that you like girls, not boys, girls. 'dream on' a little voice in my head says but I'm practiced at ignoring it when it gets out of line. The little voice and I have had many arguments on this topic of weather or not I like boys. With this, this 'perfect in every way' the little voice supplies, this boy, I think decisively, in my class I am under the impression that the argument will become far more frequent. Our class gets called to get food. I find my way on to the line behind jakotsu and the purple haired girl.

"yes they have the milk that actually tastes like chocolate!" the purple haired girl squeals.

"they always had these in windam" jakotsu informs her.

" so cool! We hardly ever have these here, you see the difference between New York City public schools and suburban schools."

I can't help myself, I but in.

"where is windam?" oh, crap bankotsu now he'll think you're a crazy stalker.

" it's on upstate new York" he says with a smile.

I smile back. The purple haired girl gives a Mona Lisa smile, like she knows something we all don't. it's unnerving how her eyes seem to say how she knows what we're thinking. She gives me a wink and nods her head towards jakotsu. If she isn't reading my mind then she's incredibly perceptive.

"so why did you move down here" the purple haired girl asks, breaking the awkward silence that was beginning to settle over us.

"oh, umm…" jakotsu struggles to make up an answer.

"ya don't have ta tell us if ya don't wanna." She says.

"thanks" he mutters blushing. I feel a surge of anger at the girl for causing him such obvious upset.

"sorry jakotsu"

"it's o.k Mia" he says brightly.

I suddenly feel my anger dissipate at the sight of his sweet smile. He seems so loveable that for the moment I forget about my battles with the little voice and my parents homophobia. All that exists is jakostu. Then the lunch lady broke his bliss by asking "ya, want fries kid?"

"oh, um, no thanks"

"you is thinking about that pretty girl, you are" the lunch lady smiles at me while wagging her serving spoon at me I grin feebly in response, better that every one thinks I'm in love with the purple haired girl then know I'm in love with jakotsu, which, as I tell the little voice, I am most certainly not.

Review and, I'll give you a jewel shard, shaped like inuyasha's head, flame and I'll cut you up with jakotsutou


	3. how he makes me feal

All I own is the school, mia and the plot, deal with it.

Warning shameless self insertion.

She's babbling about something or other. If she weren't sweet I would probably smack her. Then again this is the longest I've ever spent with a girl with out loosing my temper, or being called a fag. The only words I've caught so far are "billie joe" " hot" "out" and "adorable"

"don't you think so jakotsu?" she asks energetically, taking a break from her monolog

"sorry, but I was kind of ignoring you' I say truthfully flashing my sweetest smile.

"oh, darn, men never listen" she huffed in mock outrage. The gym teacher comes to take us to our separate seventh period classes. She goes off with some other girls who hug her and waves a fluttery good bye.

"darn women can be loud' a voice comes from a foot behind me, bankotsu.

" tell me about it, I only could catch a few words, she was speaking so fast"

"well, at least she's not as mean as the boys are."

"or the other girls" I add. _He's taking to me, oh, dear god he's talking to ME. _Suddenly the memory of miatka's incessant chatter doesn't bother me, hell those popular jerks couldn't get me down, only bankotsu could, and he shows no sign of wanting to! Go me!

"you o.k.?" he asks _stupid stupid stupid!_

"oh, yeah, just thinking"

"what about?" _lie jakotsu, it's your only way out, just lie._

"I'm not sure, just wondering what the year will be like, ya know stuff like that" I hope that sounded like a normal kid from queens, _oh, please don't let him think I'm a hill billy._

"oh, cool. I was thinking about weather or not I'll manage to pass math" we both laugh at this and the gym teacher leads up stairs to the forth floor gym separately from the girls.

I smile at this and continue up the stairs my eyes never leaving bankotsu's face. Maybe, just maybe, I have made a true friend.

A/n I'm sorry it was so short, it'll be longer next time, I promise. Mia, is also going to become closer to the boys in chapter 5, and we may discover a secret of hers. Bankotsu will steadily come to terms w/ his feelings and jakotsu will be jakotsu.

I promise the next chapter will be longer

Review and I'll make you a ginger bread bankotsu! Flame and I'll use the wing scar on you.

Updates on mondays


	4. when he comes around

Disclaimer: go ahead; rub it in, mutt face.

I'm walking through the door.

"I'm home" I call knowing full and well that I'm the only one there for the next hour, until my mother comes home from work. That jakotsu boy was quite a piece of work. Handsome, no not handsome, beautiful, angelic, perfect. I'm not sure what to make of these feelings, why I have them and what they mean. But, even now I miss him. Jakotsu, he seems so innocent and sweet. I want him to be happy, I'm glad that mia girl is his friend because she seems to make him happy. It suddenly strikes me that she may be the first friend he has ever had. Today he didn't talk at all about his friends in windam, just acquaintances. I want to call my self his friend, I mean I think I'm his friend. I hope he thinks of himself as my friend. God, I feel so stupid.

Mom will be home in 45 minutes. I'm watching t.v. Some show called inuyasha. There are these two characters on it called jakotsu and bankotsu, they are almost exact amine versions of us, and it's eerie. They seem to be close best friends, or possibly more, come to think of it. The little voice that plagues my brain grins and suggests that it might be a sign. I give it the mental finger. Oh, come on, stop lying to your self, it says, you and I both know you have feelings for him, as more than a friend. Shut up, I tell it. , No you shut up, get over it you're gay, big hairy deal. It's pretty obvious that he's gay too, I mean for crying out loud he was wearing a pink scrunchy in his hair. He's sweet and sensitive in a way that most other boys don't achieve until their fifty, if ever. He could be good for you so just admit it, you like him! no, no I don't. I feebly protest to my subconscious. Yes you do admit it you piece of slime, admit it. I, I live him.

"I love him" I say out loud "I LOVE HIM" I scream it.  
I sink into the couch, sobbing. On the t.v. The man named jakotsu has been killed and bankotsu, as tears run down his face, slays the murderer. I hit the remote, turning the offending program off. Clutching a pillow I cry myself to sleep.

I must have slept through my moms return because when I woke up it was six o'clock and my father was home.

"you bean crying" he asks roughly.

"no" I defend quickly, removing my hair from its braid to hide the wet trails on my cheeks.

"men never show tears." My father scolds.

"I know" I answer fighting back what was just stated I mustn't show.

"dinner is in an hour boys" my mother calls as I thank the gods that I don't have any homework, I don't think that I would have bean able to handle it.

A/n no, bankotsu's father is not abusive! he's just a homophobic bastard and a bit of a macho prick that makes his poor son cry.

Review and I'll give you a sexy jakotsu plushie. Flame and I'll set kilala on your sorry ass.

Please give me input, spider wench.


	5. oh no

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I know. Go ahead and rub it in flea bag.

A/n there are a number of reasons I haven't updated. Namely my brother being in the hospital and my best friend trying to kill himself. By the way, mat if ur reading this HI!!!!

'Come on jakotsu get up'

'make me'

'bankostu will be there"

'so other side of my brain what are we waiting for, let's go see Ban-chan'

why I argue with myself is beyond me. It's Tuesday morning and I couldn't sleep least night, hence my difficulty getting up, not that I'm by any means a morning person. But, at least I'm up with out my parents having to come and yell at me, which is truly a plus. I'm up I'm out of bed and I'm bloody cold.

I shower, dress and eat breakfast in about an hour. And, yet I'm still running late. Oh, joy.

'o.k. jakotsu, now we're at school'

'shit I forgot my wallet at home. Real smooth kotsu, real smooth.'

"hi jakotsu" miatka has arrived. "so, what's up"

no one I repeat, no one has the right to look this happy in the morning. Either she has consumed conspicuous amounts of coffee, or she's the anti Christ.

"I've just had like five cups of coffee or something and oh, my god coffee is a good thing and my imaginary friends say I've had to much but, too much is never enough when It's coffee!" she finishes panting

"I'm glad to hear that miatka" maybe that'll shut her up.

And then over in the distance I see him… bankotsu. Sooooo sexy. I'm in shock that I'm not drooling.

Oh. My. God. He just waved to me. I don't know what's come over me but, before I can stop myself I'm grinning and waving back. \

"hi ban-chan" oh no, oh no, oh no. I did not just say that, did I?

o.k. so now bankotsu is staring at me like I'm nuts and miatka looks like she's gonna burst with excitement. what did I do…

sorry it's so short. I just don't have it in me.

Umm any way, until next Monday


	6. a long time ago

Disclaimer: I own a plastic bat ring and a stuffed wolf (strawberry, my oldest toy) oh yeah, and I own a pair of holey socks, no inuyasha, sorry guys. If I did it'd be drowning in yaoi :D

Okkkkkkk did jakotsu just invent a new nickname for me. Kinda weird, I guess…

Mia looks like she's gonna faint with excitement and jakotsu looks like a kid whose mom just found out the broke her favorite plate.

"Umm hi jakotsu" great, I sound like an idiot. A slightly awkward silence follows. Just as I'm starting to consider leaving mia starts up.

"Umm so did you see that guy over there he is so cute!!!" jakotsu's lips twitch in a grin and looks like he wants to comment but is refraining. It's sad he can't be open and say what he wants, but, I'm happy I don't have to hear him talk about another boy. She continues to go on for the few minutes before the bell rings. Either not knowing or not caring that she's being ignored, most likely the latter.

As we walk into the building she looks from me to jakotsu and then winks.

"umm miatka, can I talk to you?" I ask shyly.

"sure" she replies, her grin fading slightly, concern flashing in her red brown eyes.

"umm alone"

"sure, jakotsu, we'll catch you later, kay"

"yeah, sure" jakotsu looks positively dejected.

"umm see ya"

"yeah bye' it was awkward parting like this. It felt familiar in a way.

flash back

_jakotsu was walking away, looking like a kicked puppy._

_A girl stood next to him with long purple hair she gave jakotsu a sorry glance and said "bankotsu, it's fairly obvious if you ask me he likes you back. Stop denying it. It will only hurt both of you' then she looked at him with red brown eyes_

End flash back

miatka was staring at me with red brown eyes.

"hello, earth to bankotsu, what did you want to talk to me about" her hands are on her hips and she looks annoyed, an almost pleasant change from her usual hyper self.

"umm, yeah. Why do you look at me and jakotsu like that?" it sounds stupid as it leaves my mouth.

"oh" she says her expression brightening a little. "well it's fairly obvious, don't cha think you two like each other." My jaw drops.

"duh," she adds walking upstairs

five thousand questions bombard my mind. How does she know? Why is she so casual about it? Will the school serve any thing edible for lunch today?

Mia's pov (shocking)

Who do those boys think they're kidding. They follow each other like horney puppies and they just met, duh. I seems to draw gay boys like flies to horse shit, so maybe I'm just better at recognizing the signs of infatuation. That or the rest of the universe is blind. Still I feel like I know them from somewhere. I just can't quite place it.

Now, on more important issues, isn't that kagura girl beautiful. I think she's a lesbian, lucky me.

A/n mia's bi and bit obsessed with both the opposite and same sex. The boys are soo cute when their angsty. Well slightly agnsty in a love sick teenager kind of way. :D

Umm yeah. Review and I'll give you a teddy bear made of sesshy's fluff. Flame and I'll sit your sorry ass to hell. Updates on Mondays.


	7. to the authors note and back

An authors note.

To my dear friends and reviewers,

I will not be updating at all in the next 4 weeks due to the fact that I will be at camp. The camp in question has no cabins or electrical light bulbs in the canvas covered platforms in which we sleep, much less internet access. Why do I not simpally write home with the chapter and have my parents post it you may ask. Well, in the five other years I've been going to camp I have never written home once and I have a record to uphold.

See you in four weeks,

Spider wench

p.s. I'm turning 13 on july 19th. I'm so excited!


	8. to the end and back

A/n: I know I haven't updated in a while but, it's hard to get started after camp. and then my computer wouldn't let my update for like a month and a half

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha. I may very well own twenty packs of ramen, but not inuyasha.

Five weeks later:

Today is cold, absolutely bloody freezing. I mean not as cold a winhdam but, I'd been liking the comparative warmth of queens. But, no god has to spit in my face as usual. At least mia doesn't like bankotsu. She keeps telling me that he likes me and how obvious it is that I like him back. That girl seems to know more about us then our parents do, birthdays, favorites, pet peeves, even family history in the feudal era, and typically, when we ask her how she knows her expression droops for a moment and the laugh leaves her voice and she tells us that she isn't sure.

Even more that she knows about us bankotsu and I under stand about each other. I feel like he gets me.

Any way I'm inside, away from the whore sucking weather. Mia's sprawled out reading some printed pages of fan fiction, she raises a noncommittal hand of greeting and returns to her reading.

Bankotsu on the other hand hasn't noticed me. He's scribbling furiously in a notebook. It's funny seeing as mia's usually the one doing the notebook scribbling. I walk to him and glance over his shoulder, he's writing in Japanese it's obvious that he doesn't want it read and I meen to respect his wishes , I really do but, I see my name and my self control snaps. I read it.

"oh, god I know it's wrong. My dad would kill me but, I love him. Fuck it all, I love jakotsu. I hope mia's right. She says things like 'love is love' and ' I swear he wants you to'. The whole damn thing would be easier if I at least knew how he feels."

Ignoring the assigned seats I take the chair next to him. Under the middle school desks I grasp his hand. He looks up at me, surprised, I grin. I glance at mia and she's beaming madly. I swear that girl has x-ray vision. But, it doesn't matter because bankotsu loves me and i'm happy.

Fin

What do you think?!? Should I write a sequel? Tell me what you think. Thank you every one for your previous kind words. They mean the world to me.

Love, spider wench


End file.
